


You Burn in my Bones

by Antys



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Con Lucas, aveva cessato di esistere Eliott stesso.[…]«Lui… Lucas, evidentemente sapeva dove andare, dove trovarti» era un’informazione di cui Lucille non avrebbe mai beneficiato. «Era andato a cercarti, a prenderti».«No» se fosse stato vero, se fosse stato reale e non un’allucinazione partorita dalla mente, Eliott ne sarebbe stato consapevole, avrebbe beneficiato della presenza del suo riccio anche nel periodo più critico e distruttivo del suo stato depressivo. «Non è arrivato nessuno» sapeva che se Lucas si fosse realmente mosso nella sua direzione, sarebbe spuntato all’orizzonte.«No» confermò Lucille, la morte definitiva nell’organo involontario. «Non è riuscito ad arrivare».[…]«Quanti Eliott e Lucas pensi siano sposati nei tuoi universi paralleli?».«Molti».La verità era più amara di quanto Eliott si fosse permesso di assaporare, di far vagare una fantasia che in qualche modo si era ridotta enormemente, incontrando qualcuno che riusciva a vedere più lontano di lui – era quella una delle ragioni che l’avevano abbagliato?La vera risposta, quella autentica, ad una domanda gettata per caso dalla frenesia di un suo episodio maniacale era: nessuno.





	You Burn in my Bones

**Note:** Ambientata durante la 3x09

_«Quanti Eliott e Lucas pensi siano sposati nei tuoi universi paralleli?».  
«Molti».  
«Molti? Dovremmo morire stanotte, allora. Mentre siamo al nostro apice»._  
Il problema dei desideri era quello di stare particolarmente attenti a ciò che si esprimeva, perché essi potevano realizzarsi, indifferenti a qualsiasi forma o momento potesse prendere vita nella mente di una persona. Soprattutto se la mente era quella caotica, incoerente, bersagliata e volubile di Eliott Demaury, talmente al di là del suo controllo da sfuggirgli totalmente, da risultare imprendibile per se stesso, da costituire la propria condanna senza averne la percezione, annientandosi nell’istante in cui ingenuamente e senza colpe abbassava la guardia, ritenendosi al sicuro, in pace, in una bolla di felicità impossibilitata ad essere distrutta; salvo, dove nulla poteva sfiorarlo. Ma esisteva la salvezza per un cancro impossibile da estirpare da un cervello rotto?  
La sua colpa, il suo peccato capitale, era averlo sottovalutato e ritenuto un avversario che poteva sovrastare senza fatica, guidato da quella forza del vero amore che decantavano i poeti dalla notte dei tempi, la forza che sapeva esistere ed in cui credeva ciecamente. Esisteva il lieto fine anche per un essere indegno come lui.  
La legge dell’inevitabilità del fato avverso e beffardo imponeva che più la vetta era alta, illudendosi di toccare le stelle e di appartenervi, più la caduta nell’abisso oscuro e penetrante era eclatante.  
Non esisteva _il vissero tutti felici e contenti_ con cui aveva convissuto per tutta la vita tentando di resistere, di abbattere le avversità e di sconfiggere la propria medesima persona.  
_Dovremmo morire stanotte, allora. Mentre siamo al nostro apice_, ma non c’era stato nessun dovremmo, nessun _noi_ di alcuna specie, un apice che lui stesso aveva cancellato con il disastro che era la sua materia grigia fallata.  
Lucas non l’aveva aspettato. Non gli aveva concesso l’opportunità di raggiungerlo. 

Non era tornato a casa per due giorni interi, completamente sparito da qualsiasi raggio potesse essere in grado di captarlo, di scovarlo e riportarlo ad un luogo in cui sapeva non appartenere. Era scomparso perfino dalla sua percezione, desideroso di essere cancellato e smarrito, depennato da un universo troppo stretto e claustrofobico, uno che era capace di distruggerlo con un battito di ciglia, andando contro tutto ciò che amava e che per una qualche ragione sconosciuta non sembrava mai essere abbastanza, soddisfare e sconfiggere l’oscurità che gli avvelenava la mente difettosa, un’anima che cercava il sole, compressa e racchiusa in un involucro di carne che gli toglieva il respiro, sottraendogli l’ossigeno, spegnendolo ed intrappolandolo, manipolando una forma spiritica che andava oltre il comprendonio umano. Eliott odiava il suo guscio di ossa e di pelle, la prigione mortale dov’era rinchiuso, la gabbia che gli impediva di spiccare il volo e di raggiungere la libertà, librandosi nella sua vera essenza soggetta alle leggi restringenti della Terra. Era disposto a sporcarsi le mani, ad agire secondo il flusso dei pensieri che lo guidavano in determinati momenti della vita, seguire la voce che per anni gli avevano intimato di non ascoltare, di soffocare e reprimere, togliergli l’audio ed ignorare; era una preghiera disperata, era la litania che doveva far risuonare e primeggiare sulla dannazione eterna, quella che lo seduceva e l’attirava a sé con una semplicità imbarazzante, promettendogli l’inesistenza di vincoli e confini senza fine da esplorare, esprimendosi secondo i propri desideri.  
A volte far finta che non esistesse non comportava alcuna fatica, altre non era completamente presente, come se fosse stato un brutto scherzo della sua mente malata – e lo era –, ma in altre occasioni era impossibile tapparsi le orecchie ed estirparla, far primeggiare l’autoconservazione, l’amore per se stessi ed impedirsi di graffiare l’epidermide, rompere il legame dei tessuti e far sgorgare il liquido plasmatico.  
Eppure non aveva mai sorpassato il limite del non ritorno, anche quando gli urlava nei timpani e li squarciava.  
C’era un’altra voce, c’era un’altra voce negli ultimi mesi che sovrastava tutte le altre, che aveva il potere di zittirle, di ridurne gli effetti e di ridimensionarle ad una consistenza che non presentava la supremazia sulla sua debole mente influenzabile, che gli ricordava perché il cuore battesse ancora nel petto, più energeticamente di prima, di quanto gli fosse concesso averne memoria, di quanto Eliott avesse mai potuto sperare, facendogli anelare il proseguimento di quel flusso vitale che non doveva essere interrotto. Era la voce che lo invitava a tornare a casa, ad osservare cosa di incredibile quel minuscolo pianeta avesse in serbo per loro. Era l’unica voce che Eliott riusciva a sentire nel caos, la sola a cui si permetteva di prestare realmente orecchio, anche quando il Tartaro era ad un passo dall’acchiapparlo e l’azione più naturale e consequenziale era abbandonarvisi, annullando il rumore nella scatola cranica che non gli dava tregua. Ma il timbro vocale di Lucas era tutto ciò che doveva imporsi realmente di seguire, anche quando era consapevole di aver distrutto ogni cosa, tutto quello che potevano essere insieme. Era quella, proprio quella, la via corretta ed Eliott non era qualcuno che in totale onestà si era mai arreso, non con lui.  
«Eliott» il suo nome urlato con apprensione e paura, una tensione preoccupante delle corde vocali e la quasi mancanza di sollievo, fu il benvenuto che gli fu rivolto.  
Il rumore delle chiavi che armeggiavano con la toppa, la porta che veniva aperta e chiusa alle sue spalle, con il gruppo di metalli che oscillavano sbattendo tra loro, fu l’annuncio che lo riportava tra le mura domestiche – sembravano più accoglienti in quel momento, meno avverse da come le ricordava, da come le sentisse stringersi intorno a lui senza permettergli di eliminare l’anidride carbonica che produceva; si domandava perché quarantotto ore prima ne fosse fuggito.  
Tre figure accorsero all’ingresso, apparivano distrutte, stremate, al limite di un crollo e gli occhi erano bizzarramente lucidi; ne disconosceva completamente la motivazione, non era la prima volta che spariva dall’appartamento, che ogni traccia di lui venisse inghiottita dall’ignoto e l’apprensione crescesse a dismisura nei suoi familiari. «Sono a casa» a volte bastava, faceva la differenza ed il conforto di vederlo sano e salvo colmava la follia delle sue azioni avventate.  
Sua madre scoppiò a piangere e suo padre non sapeva dove posare le pupille, frenetiche e schive, eppure inevitabilmente comunicatrici. Era un comportamento anomalo, molto lontano dalla prima fuga di anni prima, dove lo spavento e la rabbia erano tutto quello che non riuscirono a contenere. Era un siparietto disturbante che non riusciva a collocare.  
Niente abbracci, niente comprensione, nessun rimprovero o parola di qualsiasi sorta, la completa disponibilità di intenderlo e lasciargli i suoi spazi, facendogli affrontare la fase che stava attraversando nel modo che riteneva più opportuno. Ma forse era la terza figura che giunti a quel punto stonava con il percorso che aveva intrapreso, lasciandolo interdetto dinnanzi allo scenario che gli si palesava. «Non sei più la benvenuta, Lucille».  
Lei non demorse, rimase immobile al centro dell’atrio, il rammarico nello sguardo, il senso di colpa tangibile e la compassione che ne faceva da padrona. Eliott odiava quella dedica, non voleva mai che gli venisse rivolta contro. «Dovresti ascoltarmi».  
«Ascoltarti? Per sentirmi dire cosa, esattamente?» era diventato totalmente intollerante alle sue chiacchere vuote, sentiva solo il male provenire da esse. «Non hai più voce in capitolo nella mia vita».  
Lucille si ingessò sotto le iridi di ghiaccio ed irritate del ragazzo, crudeli come poche volte lo erano state, ma poi si erano moltiplicate, aumentate, disperse e fatte sempre più frequenti; tra un attacco e l’altro non c’era modo di pararsi, ma erano giustificate, comprensibili, inglobate in un pacchetto che comprendeva ogni sfaccettatura di Eliott. Aveva imparato a conviverci, ma erano diverse da quando lui si era ramificato intorno all’essenza del diciottenne; da quello non c’era una via di salvezza, il tentare di trovare un compromesso. Eliott aveva scelto, senza che fosse considerabile un’alternativa differente, senza che potesse ritornare sui suoi passi e sopravvivergli in sua mancanza.  
Aveva il cuore spezzato, ma non era per se stessa.  
«Questa volta dovrai ascoltarla» dichiarò sua madre con le corde vocali spezzate, il pianto che non riusciva a trattenere pienamente e l’irremovibilità che comunque primeggiava.  
Eliott l’osservò di sbieco, ancora perplesso e non completamente al cento per certo in possesso delle facoltà mentali limpide, c’era qualcosa nell’aria che proprio non trovava di proprio gusto e che in qualche modo urlava di rintanarsi in un posto sicuro, ma esisteva?  
Annuì ai tre presenti senza davvero crederci ed all’improvviso tutta l’aria dei polmoni si arrestò. Lucille sembrava essere divenuta afona.  
«Gli- gli avevo scritto per informarlo» era cerea ed esangue, le lettere faticavano a mettersi in fila ed a prendere il giusto suono per comporre una frase di senso compiuto. «Per sapere se si trovasse con te, se eri con lui, se fosse a conoscenza del luogo in cui ti trovassi. Tu eri sparito e noi non sapevamo cosa fare» si erano spaventati spesso, al limite del terrore, ma quella era un’occasione diversa, una variabile che in passato non avevano considerato. Eliott era in uno stato che non avevano mai incontrato, se fino alla domenica mattina era gestibile ed ancora in fibrillazione per il suo grande amore, al vertice dell’eccitazione entusiasta, pronto a donare tutto il profondo sentimento che nutriva per Lucas, poi si era spento come una fiamma estinta per mancanza di ossigeno. Di netto.  
Era stata una settimana atroce ed ingestibile. Collimata con la sua completa sparizione dalla faccia della Terra.  
«Lui chi?» ma quanti _lui_ potevano esserci in quella particolare tappa della sua vita? «Hai ricontattato Lucas, quando ti era stato espressamente vietato. Più volte» perché ne stavano parlando? Perché continuava a trovarsi in casa una figura che non voleva più nei dintorni, che aveva scacciato, rinnegato, trattato male, gridandogli di sparire? Eliott veniva soffocato più da lei che da qualunque fattore erroneo nella sua testa.  
«Dovevo tentare» aveva commesso una fatalità, una da cui non c’era redenzione. «Era l’ultima spiaggia, non credevo avesse davvero la soluzione» non dopo quello che gli aveva gettato addosso, il disprezzo e la cattiveria, l’arma che aveva usato per distruggerlo. «Però, forse, l’aveva».  
Fu un tuono sordo, un lampo che inghiottì tutti i suoni che l’accerchiavano, il trascorrere del tempo che improvvisamente si arrestò, impossibilitato a riprendere il suo percorso, ad andare avanti e defluire, ritornando alla normalità. «Che significa?».  
Lucille si raggelò, sua madre tremò vistosamente e suo padre voleva essere ovunque tranne che lì.  
«Lui… Lucas, evidentemente sapeva dove andare, dove trovarti» era un’informazione di cui Lucille non avrebbe mai beneficiato. «Era andato a cercarti, a prenderti».  
«No» se fosse stato vero, se fosse stato reale e non un’allucinazione partorita dalla sua mente, Eliott ne sarebbe stato consapevole, l’avrebbe visto, testimoniato, avrebbe beneficiato della presenza del suo riccio anche nel periodo più critico e distruttivo del suo stato depressivo. Avrebbe fatto la differenza, in qualche modo. «Non è arrivato nessuno» sapeva, sapeva che se Lucas si fosse realmente mosso nella sua direzione, sarebbe spuntato all’orizzonte.  
«No» confermò Lucille, la morte definitiva nell’organo involontario. «Non è riuscito ad arrivare».

Con Lucas, aveva cessato di esistere Eliott stesso.  
Non le aveva creduto, non poteva crederle, le sue facoltà mentali disturbate e difettose non riuscivano a processare una notizia irrealizzabile come quella che gli veniva propinata.  
L’aveva accusata di manipolarlo, raggirarlo, di giocare talmente sporco da giungere ad utilizzare una carta meschina come quella, perché c’era un limite alla gelosia ed alla mania di controllo.  
Le aveva urlato contro, graffiando le corde vocali, stirandole e tirandole; quasi le aveva sentite sfibrarsi e l’afonia bussare alla sua porta, ma era andato avanti ignorandole. Era esploso, divampando l’incendio che non poteva più contenere, le fiamme che avvolgevano tutto quello che statuarie gli soggiornavano intorno ed aveva spaccato ogni cosa, sgretolandola, esattamente nelle condizioni in cui si trovava la sua anima nell’intermezzo tra la vita e la morte.  
Era quasi certo di aver incrinato il vetro delle finestre con lo stridere delle grida, in un’implosione, il rimbombo che gli assordava l’apparato uditivo, riecheggiando nei timpani e scuotendogli la testa, in vibrazioni che perduravano all’interno della scatola cranica assordandogli i sensi. Era completamente devastato dai rumori, stordito dalle sensazioni ed emozioni che non gli davano tregua, che lo inglobavano ed incatenavano a una coltre abissale e nera.  
Era nato per distruggere, tutto quello che toccava diveniva cenere, particelle talmente piccole da non poter essere osservate ad occhio nudo, così infinitesimali da far credere di non essere mai esistite.  
Radere al suolo la propria camera, la camera in cui l’aveva accolto e che sapeva ancora di loro, testimone di una nascita che era evaporata, fu conseguenziale, il passo successivo alla cancellazione di se stessi.  
La carta fu strappata, l’inchiostro gettato al vento, le pareti macchiate ed i tasti del pianoforte verticale, che contenevano ancora le impronte di Lucas perché non aveva più avuto il coraggio e l’ardire di utilizzarli, scossi con furia, da pugni e manate che non conservavano alcun rispetto, riproducendo suoni sgraziati e terrificanti, incidendo l’aria e scordando lo strumento.  
Ne pizzicò uno, bianco avorio, che scivolò sotto il sudore dell’ira e della devastazione, riproducendo una nota strozzata, ma così bisognosa di prendere il suo spazio e farsi sentire da perdurare tra i muri, installandosi nella memoria.  
Ridestarsi fu un attimo, il sibilo talmente familiare da fargli tremare le ginocchia, da perforargli il cuore che voleva rinnegare il lutto, anche se era già appassito conseguentemente.  
Un polpastrello sfiorò un nuovo tasto che stramazzò, ma che con criticità duplicò la nota perfetta e le iridi acquamarina si accesero di una consapevolezza che non avrebbero voluto apprendere.  
Le dita scivolarono su quello successivo e un secondo dopo sul tassello poco più lontano, replicando una melodia affine ed orribilmente simile al brano con cui il riccio l’aveva incantato una volta per tutte. Per sempre.  
La nota adiacente gracchiò in un’ottava di troppo, urtandogli un timpano, e quella più distante chiese pietà, ma le falangi non si fermarono e proseguirono nella loro suonata accidentale, guidate dai ricordi annebbiati e discordanti, sbiaditi e contorti dal dolore, che tentavano di riprodurre ad orecchio ciò di cui gli era stato fatto dono diverse settimane addietro. Aveva mai scoperto il titolo della composizione?  
La suonò per intero, nelle sue lacune ed improvvisando, sostituendo un tasto con uno affiliato, procedendo per tentativi ed errori, senza mai tergiversare, perdendo più tempo di quanto in realtà gliene venisse concesso, immergendosi in completa adorazione nella sua mansione ed investendo tutte le energie nella ricerca di motivazioni che non avrebbero mai avuto spiegazioni.  
Quando giunse a far vibrare l’ultima nota della sinfonia, impregnando le mura e dando interamente se stesso per rispondere a qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto udirlo in quell’esistenza, la desolazione fu dilagante. 

Il cielo era di un azzurro impressionante, non vi era un solo batuffolo bianco, una scia di qualche sorta che potesse sporcarlo, era limpido come poche volte l’aveva incontrato. Ed era ingiusto, infido e irrispettoso.  
Avrebbe dovuto piangere, far cadere ettolitri ed ettolitri di pioggia, punire il mondo con tempeste di fulmini, squarciare strade ed alberi, far saltare il cemento e sradicare la natura, portare la devastazione, invece era tutto avvolto da una calma piatta ed illusoria, in una giornata come tante altre dove la vita trascorreva indisturbata, senza problemi, senza che le brutte cose potessero capitare alla gente comune e scuoterla, in cui non esisteva un solo male al mondo. Ma il male c’era e scendeva a fiotti, investiva ed estirpava senza curarsi minimamente di chi si trovasse dinanzi, inviolabile ed eterno, inattaccabile.  
Agli occhi dell’artista non c’era abbastanza sofferenza per la vita che era stata stroncata su quel minuscolo ed insignificante pianeta blu.  
C’era una coltre notevole che usciva dalla chiesa in cui si era svolta la funzione, disperdendosi nell’ambiente esterno, seguendo un percorso di cui Eliott diffidava, la moltitudine del nero che affollava le strade, il non-colore per eccellenza, il pigmento che catturava tutta la luce, la luce che non riusciva più a scorgere. Non c’era nulla di più sbagliato, la minima traccia delle sfumature dell’oceano baciato dall’astro d’Apollo che avevano sempre albergato intorno a Lucas, permettendo che risaltasse sulla massa, distinguendosi, lasciando che la magia del colore che catturava Eliott sopra ogni cosa lo conducesse da lui.  
Era stato uno stolto, lo erano stati entrambi.  
«Non si è curato di se stesso, si è preoccupato soltanto per te. Voleva raggiungerti ad ogni costo» Lucille glielo aveva confessato nel momento della verità, quando la terribile notizia si era abbattuta su di lui schiacciandolo, neutralizzandolo, con il peso di chi era sopravvissuto.  
_Ad ogni costo_ era stato un prezzo troppo salato da pagare.  
Eliott non era riuscito ad assistere alla celebrazione finale di ciò che Lucas era stato nei suoi quasi diciassette anni, era rimasto all’esterno, tagliato fuori, davanti le porte che davano nell’edificio sacro, quello da cui il riccio si era volatilizzato per fiondarsi da lui e trascinarlo via dai suoi demoni interiori – era stata una punizione divina, la scelta di Lucas di preferire Eliott a Dio? –; ma chi in totale onestà sarebbe dovuto essere salvato tra i due?  
Seguì la processione in coda, negli ultimi posti, come se non fosse degno di essere notato e di trovarsi lì, con i pensieri avvelenati che gli affollavano la mente e l’inesistenza stampata sui tratti facciali; era l’ombra di se stesso, un fantasma. Che diritto aveva di sopravvivergli?  
Giungere al cimitero fu paradossale, le lacrime dei presenti non venivano trattenute ed il mondo sembrava aver perso un po’ della sua essenza primordiale, il nero si immischiava al grigio ed Eliott continuava a ritenerlo una blasfemia. Con Lucas esistevano i pigmenti, le tempere che prendevano corpo con un tocco, la manifestazione di ogni sfumatura che i raggi del sole erano capaci di creare, vividi, pulsanti e vibranti, non c’era spazio per l’oscurità, per l’offuscamento e la patina sottile che avvolgeva l’inconsistente, prosciugando un vissuto che persisteva soltanto per una quotidianità plastica senza valore. Ciò che si stava svolgendo tra le pietre che contenevano corpi esanimi, le figure accorse che racchiuse in gruppi tentavano di salutarlo un’ultima volta, non lo rappresentavano in alcuna maniera.  
«È la tua ultima occasione, Eliott» Lucille si materializzò davanti a lui con passo felpato, la tintura della notte che la vestiva dalla testa ai piedi ed un’ipocrisia che non riusciva a sopportare.  
«Non hai fatto abbastanza danni?» il risentimento uscì senza che ne avesse controllo, ma anche se ne avesse avuto, non l’avrebbe trattenuto.  
Lei fu punta sul vivo e tutte le buone intenzioni che poteva aver pensato di manifestare, evaporarono. «Ci convivrò per tutta la vita, ma non posso assumermene la colpa» non era lei che correva a perdifiato in mezzo ad una strada trafficata dal passaggio di automobili, affollata di incroci, incurante di se stessa e di chi le stava intorno.  
«Perché dovresti?» domandò retoricamente il diciottenne, fissandola senza guardarla davvero. «La colpa è mia» Lucille lo fissò disorientata, ma il terrore si affacciò immediatamente. «Se non fossi guasto, un articolo difettoso, non l’avrei distrutto. Avrei dovuto lasciarlo in pace, non avvicinarmi mai, e lui sarebbe ancora qui».  
«Non sei stato tu a distruggerlo» lo interruppe la ragazza, rivelando qualcosa che disconosceva. Era abile con i sensi di colpa di Eliott, il potere che avevano di sabotarlo, il prendersi carico di qualcosa che non era veritiero. Dava la brutta impressione di essere propenso a non far ritorno per essi, ma soprattutto per Lucas ed era quello che tutti i suoi cari temevano. «Gli ho fatto credere che non lo amassi, che non ne eri capace, che era soltanto un capriccio. Ad averlo distrutto sono stata io».  
Un silenzio assordante precipitò su di loro e tutto quello in cui Eliott credeva non esisteva più. «Non amarlo?» lo sconcerto fu talmente deteriorante che non gli permise di comprendere la totale gravità delle azioni d’annientamento di Lucille, del modo in cui Lucas doveva essersi sentito e di quanto avesse patito sofferenze innegabili, lacerandosi dall’interno.  
Nessuno poteva immaginare quanto si fosse pentita di aver rivelato qualcosa che non era assolutamente corrispondete alla verità. «Era la ragione per cui non pensavo che sapesse dove trovarti, era solo un tentativo, ma Lucas ti conosceva come non avevi permesso a nessun altro» nemmeno a lei. «Ti amava e non gli importava delle ripercussioni».  
Lo amava? Era un quesito a cui non avrebbe mai avuto risoluzione. «Avrei preferito gli importasse» che lo dimenticasse, che lo cancellasse dall’intera esistenza, esattamente come se non l’avesse toccato mai, senza che la propria orbita avesse sfiorato la sua, collassando.  
«Concedigli il suo ultimo saluto» tentò ancora una volta Lucille, invitandolo tra la folla che faticava a dispiegarsi, formata da presenze troppo giovani. «Digli la verità».  
_«Quanti Eliott e Lucas pensi siano sposati nei tuoi universi paralleli?».  
«Molti»._  
La verità era più amara di quanto Eliott si fosse permesso di assaporare, di far vagare una fantasia che in qualche modo si era ridotta enormemente, incontrando qualcuno che riusciva a vedere più lontano di lui – era quella una delle ragioni che l’avevano abbagliato?  
La vera risposta, quella autentica, ad una domanda gettata per caso dalla frenesia di un suo episodio maniacale era: nessuno.

Eliott Lucas l’avrebbe sposato senza soffermarsi a riflettere, in una frazione di secondo. Era ciò che aveva pensato quando l’aveva adocchiato la prima volta, davanti l’ingresso della scuola il suo primissimo giorno, circondato dagli amici più cari ed immerso in una conversazione animata che gli accendeva l’entusiasmo; era stato l’istante in cui Eliott era entrato a conoscenza di variazioni di colori che non aveva mai incontrato nella sua formazione da artista ed esteta.  
Si raccontava che quando si incontrava l’amore, quello vero, quello incontrovertibile, si entrava in possesso della facoltà di vedere l’autenticità dei colori, l’essenza univoca, le variazioni innumerevoli ed impercettibili date da ogni riflesso inimmaginabile della luce, e loro li avevano visti eccome.  
Non gli aveva dato l’estremo saluto, non era nemmeno riuscito ad avvicinarsi, ma era rimasto incollato nell’angolo di una cappella in cui si era rifugiato a guardare da lontano. Aveva assistito alla bara bianca che veniva calata con cura dentro una delle tombe comuni che contenevano più corpi, strettamente legati all’egoismo umano di mantenere qualcosa di tangibile per ricordare e mascherare le dimenticanze.  
Aveva visto una bara bianca sull’altare, dentro la chiesa, trasportata all’esterno per raggiungere il cimitero per essere conservata eternamente sotto un’enorme spessa lastra di marmo scuro, perché Lucas non aveva raggiunto la maggiore età, non aveva minimamente sfiorato i diciassette anni e veniva considerato ancora come un’anima candida e pura.  
Lo era, ma Eliott l’aveva macchiato irrefutabilmente.  
Due giorni dopo l’artista continuava a non essere capace di respirare, di liberare quell’anidride carbonica associata a veleno per l’organismo e scambiarla con l’ossigeno.  
Irrompere nella casa dei morti nel cuore della notte e sabotare serrature di ogni tipo non era mai stata un’attività troppo complicata per lui, incellofanato dentro una felpa nera pesante e con il cappuccio sopra la testa, come non lo era inoltrarsi in ambienti tetri e spaventosi. Il primo bacio con Lucas era avvenuto in un luogo similare – lo stesso in cui si era andato a rintanare, mentre Lucas tentava di corrergli incontro –, che conteneva una poesia ed una malia differenti, ma il tema della figura incappucciata e con una falce in mano non era mai stato estraneo nella sua mente folle. Ma non aveva voluto che giungesse per portarsi via il riccio, strappandoglielo. Non da solo, per lo meno.  
Era tutta lì la verità, chiara e nitida, pazzesca e fuori da qualsiasi binario. _Dovremmo morire stanotte, allora. Mentre siamo al nostro apice_, non era mai esistita la singolarità nei piani, non li aveva mai esclusi, non sussistevano entità separate, Lucas ed Eliott erano un’unica cosa, un solo essere terreno e trascendentale. Eliott di poche cose era stato certo nella sua vita e quelle comprendevano un futuro con il ragazzo che amava; un qualsiasi tipo di futuro.  
Lucas semplicemente non l’aveva aspettato.  
Sedersi sulla pietra che proteggeva il corpo dello studente del secondo anno fu l’esclusiva azione che poteva permettersi, pararsi davanti la lapide su cui erano incise le lettere del suo nome, insieme ad una foto scelta dalla famiglia che gli era rimasta, agglomerata a volti e parole di perfetti sconosciuti che avrebbero riposato per sempre con lui – se gli fosse stata concessa l’opportunità, avrebbero trovato un posticino disperso e minuscolo per potergli permettere di restargli accanto finché la stella madre del sistema solare non avrebbe cessato di risplendere?  
La crudeltà della vita era impressa nero su bianco e non c’era modo di ribaltarla.  
«Dovevi salvaguardarti e depennarmi, farmi diventare un volto senza nome» i fari accesi di un’auto dietro una curva in un cielo d’inchiostro non erano stati l’avvertimento migliore che Lucas potesse cogliere, non erano bastati e le sue orecchie erano diventate improvvisamente sorde per poter percepire i segnali e muoversi di conseguenza; era stato Eliott, la sua patologia, a farlo divenire privo di udito e vista.  
Aveva inspiegabilmente avuto costantemente la capacità di togliergli il raziocinio.  
Un volto senza nome, due perfetti estranei, il loro percorso sarebbe stato differente.  
_Ti sbagli. Ti sbagli perché ci sono molti Lucas e molti Eliott in altri universi paralleli che stanno insieme adesso_, Lucas aveva degli occhi diversi dai suoi, una capacità completamente differente ed una visione che andava oltre la comprensione, ma Eliott non credeva di volere che quelle divergenti versioni di loro stessi si incontrassero se il risultato era quello che avevano ottenuto.  
E forse, forse ne era geloso marcio perché avevano qualcosa che lui non avrebbe più potuto stringere tra le dita.  
Tutto ciò che gli rimaneva era aria senza consistenza.  
«Dovevi rimanere in attesa» soffiò incrinato, la trachea che tratteneva un singhiozzo e le palpebre che non riuscivano più a contenere le lacrime. Aveva passato delle ore a piangere, a versare litri d’acqua fino a sentirle seccare, a disperarsi ed inveire contro il mondo e se stesso, a dannarsi e maledirsi, ad evocare tutte le ingiurie che potevano abbattersi su quella terra di stolti ed infedeli. Ma il risultato che aveva ottenuto era unicamente la totale sottrazione delle proprie energie. Si stava disfacendo. «Aspettarmi».  
Aspettarlo, anche quello era un pensiero egocentrico?  
Una mano sfiorò la foto incastonata nel vetro, protetta a sua volta, e non era minimamente paragonabile al calore corporeo che era solito assaporare, godere in ogni centimetro, fino ad assorbirlo interiormente e divenire una parte di sé. Era freddo come il ghiaccio e privo di qualsiasi forma d’anima. «Puoi ancora aspettarmi?».  
Le coincidenze non esistevano, Eliott aveva soltanto un’attitudine fuori dal comune di relazionarsi con il mondo, di captare le vere essenze di chi lo circondava, quasi potesse sentire il loro canto e vedere il reale colore degli animi. Condurlo a Lucas era stato inevitabile, l’unico percorso concessogli, quindi non poteva credere che davanti ai suoi occhi annacquati, nel momento più vuoto e disastroso della sua vita, potesse rotolare un riccio vero ai suoi piedi dal nulla. Un riccio autentico, piccolo, marrone e pieno di spunte pronto a pungerlo. Esistevano davvero a Parigi? Dentro un cimitero? In pieno inverno?  
Eliott lo fissò con sospetto e profonda sorpresa. «Cosa vuoi dirmi?».  
Ma l’animale non parlava, non lo degnava minimamente d’attenzione e rimaneva statuario sulla lastra di marmo, a frapporsi tra lui e la lapide che non riusciva a smettere di toccare.  
«Non basterà, Lucas» se era quello il suo modo di dissuaderlo, di essere presente in qualche modo, di farsi sentire, non era abbastanza. Ma era reale? O era la sua mente affollata ed iperattiva, accecata dal dolore della perdita, a vedere cose che non esistevano?  
Una goccia gli cadde sul viso lasciandolo spiazzato, colto del tutto impreparato, e l’attimo dopo ne seguì un’altra; erano completamente diverse da quelle salate che gli rigavano gli zigomi, che gli prosciugavano l’esistenza.  
Meno di dieci secondi dopo, aumentò la moltitudine delle stille, il crescendo dell’acqua che si abbatteva morbida e zelante, con una cura invidiabile, così simile al tocco ricevuto da una persona amata da contrargli il muscolo cardiaco ed anelare di essere salvato da qualcosa più grande di lui. Era l’inferno sottoforma di paradiso – lo sapeva bene, perché era sotto una pioggia quasi uguale che aveva baciato e toccato Lucas per la prima volta.  
Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e lo trovò grondante, appuntito, in una valle d’oscurità che inghiottiva la luna. Forse la luce era davvero stata agglomerata e sottratta al mondo dopo la dipartita di Lucas, privata di variazioni di colore. Si perdeva il senno senza la guida dei raggi solari o il loro riflesso, si cadeva nella disperazione e sconforto estremo in una terra dove perseverava il nero dell’oblio.  
_Luce_, era il significato letterale del nome Lucas.  
Eliott non avrebbe mai potuto dubitarne, anche se non ne avesse conosciuto l’etimologia, perché lo era stato, era stato la sua sorgente luminosa in un deserto tenebroso e stagnante privo di confini, una landa desolata.  
Dalla luce nascevano i colori e Lucas aveva fatto in modo che vibrassero in una nuova frequenza che esaltasse il senso su tutto quello che li accerchiava.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla palla di aghi, che tentava inutilmente di ripararsi dalla pioggia gelata, accartocciandosi su se stessa, e tutto quello che l’artista istintivamente si sentì di fare, senza soffermarsi sulla probabilità di essere ferito, fu catturarlo tra le mani, avvicinarlo al viso per costatare in che condizioni si trovasse. Tremava spaventato ed Eliott non poteva affermare di non trovarsi nella medesima situazione.  
Le sue falangi sottili e bagnate erano tutto quello che proteggeva il piccolo corpicino, non c’era nient’altro intorno a loro.  
Aspirò a pieno carico l’aria, innalzando le iridi verso le cascate d’acqua, creando un rumore in sospeso di una risata mal trattenuta, delirante e senza allegria, così diversa da quelle che gli erano tipiche. «È questa la tua risposta?».  
C’era soltanto Eliott lì, con un minuscolo riccio terrorizzato che vibrava tra le dita, in cerca di una fonte di calore che lo salvaguardasse dalle intemperie della pioggia cocente, dispersi nel luogo più inquietante e privo di liete novelle che una qualunque città potesse offrire, seduto a gambe incrociate e con le spalle rigide sopra una tomba che conteneva il suo giovane amore perduto.  
_Dovremmo morire stanotte, allora. Mentre siamo al nostro apice_. Lucas aveva mantenuto una promessa che non era stata convalidata, aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro nel suo momento massimo, ma l’aveva lasciato indietro e non gli dava il permesso di raggiungerlo.  
L’egoismo aveva innumerevoli sfaccettature. 

Lucas gli era apparso in sogno o quello che aveva catalogato come tale.  
«Non dovresti essere qui» proferì il sedicenne in tono grave, un’inflessibilità che sapeva d’accusa.  
«Perché?» non sapeva nemmeno dove si trovasse, gli sfuggiva completamente la motivazione del suo malcontento, ma Lucas era lì, dinnanzi a lui, ed era passato troppo tempo da quando l’aveva visto; vivo e vegeto e non dentro una cassa bianca.  
L’ultima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui era disteso su un letto appartenuto a chissà chi, dopo che l’aveva amato con ogni parte di sé, in una barca illegalmente presa in prestito, ed era avvolto dalla malia del dormiveglia. Non aveva avuto altre occasioni, ne aveva annientata ognuna.  
Era uno scenario pittoresco, ovattato e stanzio di una nebbia sottile, dalla varietà che non riusciva a distinguere. Non c’erano colori, non c’era prospettiva, delimitazioni o sfondi, c’era esclusivamente Lucas e nient’altro. Tutta la luce e le sfumature che potevano caratterizzarlo gli vorticavano intorno, ad assorbirle interamente. O a crearle, rappresentandone la fonte primaria.  
«Non è quello che voglio per te» proferì imperiale, ma con una tonalità di morbidezza che l’avvolgeva interamente.  
«Hai la pretesa di decidere per me?» anche se l’aveva di fronte, se poteva bearsi finalmente della sua presenza visiva e saggiarne ogni contorno e lineamento, il controllo che gli altri gli imponevano non poteva digerirlo.  
«No» Lucas esitò nel pronunciarlo, nell’azzardo che aveva commesso, nel raccogliere le idee ed esternare ciò che gli viveva dentro. «Ma non cambia quello che provo. Rimani dall’altra parte».  
«Dall’altra parte?» domandò retoricamente in un eco distrutto, la carica piena del sentimento che provava per il suo riccio. «Senza di te?».  
Tutta l’aria si condensò nei polmoni e Lucas non era più in grado di assimilare ossigeno, ma di rimanere ghiacciato sul posto, immobile, congelato, bloccato dalla capacità che Eliott aveva di esternare esattamente la reale intensità dell’amore che provava per lui, senza fronzoli, senza giri di parole ed abbellimenti di qualche sorta. Eliott era diretto, intransigente, proiettato verso un’unica meta, impedendogli di avere dei dubbi, di aver mal interpretato un gesto o parola. A tutto quello si accompagnava la sua particolarità di non distogliere mai lo sguardo, soprattutto quando aspettava che il colpo andasse a segno. «Sì, senza di me» rimanerne incolume era impossibile.  
«Non posso accettarlo» affermò Eliott categorico ed immutabile, sordo ai suoi desideri. «Ti amo, Lucas» gli avevano suggerito di confessargli la verità, di metterlo al corrente della reale fattezza che gli era stata venduta come falsa da qualcuno che ero loro nemico; non ne aveva avuto l’occasione né la vera intenzione davanti a quel disfacimento di morte, era l’unica opportunità concessagli.  
Eccolo lì, il momento in cui avrebbe espirato per sempre, se non fosse già avvenuto. C’era scorrettezza peggiore di quella? «Non è una buona ragione» non era minimamente quello che l’eterno sedicenne avrebbe voluti dirgli.  
«No?» sorrise a tutta bocca, a se stesso ed a Lucas, con quell’inclinazione un po’ furbetta che manifestava un divertimento conosciuto esclusivamente alla propria medesima persona. «Voglio stare con te in ogni forma mi sia concessa».  
«Non vi è certezza qui» lo smontò il riccio, annullando la sua azione di prevalsa. O forse era soltanto se stesso che voleva fermare, trattenere, non permettere che i suoi concreti pensieri l’abbandonassero. «Non puoi sapere se ci verrà data una tale possibilità».  
Eliott gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi incantevoli, quelli che sapevano stanarlo come nulla, quelli che avevano il potere di vedere lì dove non riusciva ad arrivare, a comprendere, e che sapesse sempre di più dei comuni mortali. Esistevano barriere che sapeva abbattere senza alcun impegno. «C’è la speranza e tanto basta».  
Lucas sapeva che per Eliott era davvero sufficiente. «Non venire qui. Non raggiungermi».  
Le lunghe dita di Eliott gli catturarono il viso ed improvvisamente era tangibile, palpabile ed irrealisticamente vero, ma poteva esserlo? Poteva essere reale? Sentire perfettamente la sua temperatura corporea, la trama della pelle ed il pulsare di una vita che non esisteva più? «Sarebbe sbagliato».  
Lucas non voleva crederci, non poteva. «Sarebbe sbagliato chiederti di scegliere la vita?».  
«Sarebbe sbagliato chiedermi di affrontarla senza di te» non c’era un’opportunità diversa da quella, una ragione che lo facesse desistere.  
Lucas tremò in ogni atomo, le palpitazioni che gli ferivano il cuore e le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «C’è di più, Eliott. C’è molto di più da scoprire, da conoscere».  
I polpastrelli dell’artista gli asciugarono con cura e meticolosità le stille d’acqua, congiungendo appena le due fronti, ripristinando un calore e collisione totale, e tutto quello che aveva per lui era un sorriso carico d’amore. «Sì, ma voglio farlo con te».  
Le iridi dell’oceano si affacciarono interamente su quelle acquamarina ed Eliott non ricordava la loro autentica bellezza, il vortice intenso che erano capaci di sprigionare, di instaurare; i suoi ricordi non gli rendevano giustizia. Anche liquide, con le ciglia scure pregne di liquido trasparente, erano lo spettacolo più maestoso a cui avesse assistito e non poteva barattarlo con nulla nell’infinito cosmo. Come poteva permettersi di rimanere indenne se le aveva già dimenticate? «Sei così sleale, Eliott. Così ingiusto».  
Eliott lo baciò, proprio lì, in una nicchia temporale che non sapeva spiegarsi, in un’istantanea ingiustificata, ma l’unica cosa di cui aveva coscienza era Lucas. Era la vetta massima che gli lasciava intendere quanto fosse reale sotto le mani, a contatto totale con la bocca, a bere il suo respiro ed inspirare il suo odore. «La vita è ingiusta, ne sei la prova».  
Lucas era stravolto, impallidito e con l’espressione facciale contratta, anche in quella versione era in grado di sconvolgerlo con i suoi gesti. «Credi che non ti vorrei qui? Ma non posso essere egoista».  
_Ah_, la sua parola preferita. «Non puoi?» per Eliott lo era. Lo era stato eccome. «Chi lo dice?» Lucas era a conoscenza di aver provato del rancore nei suoi riguardi? Che l’aveva odiato per essersene andato senza di lui?  
«Trova qualcos’altro, Eliott. Te ne prego, non fare sciocchezze» in punta di piedi lo baciò a sua volta, lento, eterno e in una carezza del sentimento più puro. «Scegli la vita».  
«Io scelgo te» ma non gli era dato sapere se Lucas fosse riuscito ad udirlo, se le sue parole l’avessero raggiunto, la sola certezza offertagli era stata il vederlo disfarsi sotto le falangi, la concretizzazione che perdeva consistenza ed il calore corporeo che svaniva come se non fosse mai stato presente. Non era altro che una memoria fantasma, esattamente come tutto quello che stringeva.

Eliott non si svegliò per giorni interi, era in uno stato comatoso da cui era impossibile ridestarlo, ma non era uno scenario che in passato non si fosse manifestato.  
Le persone a lui care erano ben consapevoli del crollo che avrebbe subito alla dipartita precoce del suo giovane amore, dell’avventatezza delle sue azioni, ma quando si affacciò sulla terra dei giusti, il pericolo sembrava scampato, eppure non potevano permettersi di abbassare la guardia.  
Nell’orrore, tre giorni dopo, le pareti ed il pavimento erano stracolmi di schizzi che ritraevano un piccolo riccio, pagine e pagine, fogli e fogli, inchiostrati con cura e frenesia. Vi erano appuntati numeri casuali accanto ad un procione, un orsetto lavatore, che sbucava di tanto in tanto, ad indicare un diverso universo d’appartenenza, una scelta che faceva la differenza, una probabilità in cui ogni cosa era andata nel verso giusto. Una possibilità concreata in cui erano vivi entrambi, inseparabili.  
Con un riccio in carne ed ossa che abbandonato si nascondeva tra la carta a contatto con le punte delle dita rigide e sprovviste del soffio vitale, l’esserino terrorizzato che aveva salvato dalla tempesta una settimana prima, Eliott si era spento, svuotandosi di tutta la sua linfa, seppellito da una distesa di cellulosa, tra pasticche di ogni sorta che non potevano essere mischiate a quelle di cui faceva uso quotidiano.  
Se l’unica maniera per incontrare Lucas era attraverso i sogni, continuare a visitare nell’oblio permanente il regno di Morfeo era la sola soluzione.  
Prima che la notte eterna lo cogliesse, l’ultimo pensiero che gli attraversò la mente soppressa dal tremendo dolore e senso di colpa, fu di aver deluso l’unica persona che per lui contava nell’intero creato, senza possibilità di redenzione.

Il rumore del traffico era quasi del tutto impossibile da estinguere, isolarlo e far finta non esistesse, ma era qualcosa a cui alla fine si faceva l’abitudine. Se non vi era qualche clacson impazzito di troppo che stramazzava incontrollato.  
«Potresti smetterla di fissarmi?» lo rimproverò la figura sconosciuta che sedeva dal lato opposto al suo nella panchina incassata nella fermata dell’autobus.  
Eliott si risvegliò soltanto al suono della sua voce, incontrando due gemme del blu più intenso su cui avesse posato gli occhi. Improvvisamente era tutto quello che riuscisse a vedere. «Scusami, non era mia intenzione».  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui non sembrò persuaso, il suo sguardo chiedeva formalmente delle delucidazioni, eppure non riusciva a capire se ne fosse infastidito.  
«Ero sovrappensiero» peccato non si ricordasse minimamente dove fosse concentrata la mente, quasi un attimo prima fosse esistito il vuoto e un rumore sordo ad intermittenza.  
«Eri molto insistente» la giustificazione non appariva bastargli, ma più che ribeccarlo per il comportamento poco consono ed inappropriato, era quasi come se cercasse di più. Era quel tipo di persona che aiutava il prossimo e si faceva in quattro per riuscire nell’impresa?  
«Forse perché hai un’aria familiare» troppo familiare, esageratamente, talmente al di là della comprensione umana che il suo cervello aveva cominciato ad ammattire, dando i numeri, nel momento in cui l’aveva osservato arrivare e sedersi il più lontano possibile da sé. Intorno a lui aleggiavano auree variopinte ed Eliott viveva per i colori, erano il suo cammino, trovare considerevolmente tanta varietà incentrata su un’unica figura lo sovrastava e l’accendeva. _Dalla luce nascono i colori_.  
Lo sconosciuto inarcò eclatante un sopracciglio e l’artista non sapeva bene come sentirsi a riguardo. «Familiare?» Eliott non riuscì a capire la sua reticenza, dov’è che volesse andare a parare. «Non è un po’ cliché come approccio?» spiegò in conclusione il ragazzo senza nome davanti alla sua incapacità di comprenderlo.  
Gli scappò un mezzo riso imbarazzato, completamente colto impreparato e tutto aveva una rilevanza di un’altra entità. «Dici?».  
«Ne sono convinto» il suo interlocutore sorrise di riflesso ed Eliott poteva confessare di esserne incantato, come non ricordava gli fosse mai capitato, allo stesso tempo sentiva un dolore muto all’altezza del petto, in una nostalgia che lo stroncava.  
Nella mente gli volteggiavano delle sensazioni sconosciute, immagini di provenienza non identificabile, eppure riusciva a percepire ogni sensazione, ogni emozione, il tatto che si svegliava come se il corpo che si ritrovava dinnanzi l’avesse personalmente toccato, percorrendone ogni lembo di pelle, con le dita e con la bocca, a venerarlo e santificarlo. Ma non poteva essere lui, non potevano essere loro. «Si usano i cliché perché funzionano» era esistita un’era in cui c’era una certa poesia intorno ad essi ed era spaventosamente sicuro di averla vissuta.  
«Pensi stia funzionando?» domandò il suo conversatore con una certa risonanza, un’implicazione sardonica.  
«Non ne ho idea» proferì con la risata nasale che gli sfuggì, quel misto di timidezza inaspettata che sfociava, insieme alla sensazione di leggerezza che lo investì senza preparazione, lasciandolo privo di fiato ed il senso di perdita che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Il ragazzo arcuò verso l’alto le labbra con lui e vi era una scintilla nuova d’interesse nelle iridi di zaffiro, ma la magia svanì così com’era arrivata e si creò una bolla di pacifica convivenza priva di parole e suoni, ritornando alle iniziali posizioni ed occupazioni.  
«Però è vero» si insinuò Eliott, l’impulso di rompere il divario che si era formato e ritrascinarlo nuovamente a sé. «Mi ricordi realmente qualcuno» quello stesso qualcuno aveva accennato alla possibilità concreta che esistessero vite parallele. _Non ci hai mai pensato? _ gli aveva chiesto in un turbine d’emozione. _Non ci credo veramente, ad essere onesto_ fu la risposta che frivolmente gli diede Eliott, che con il senno di poi si rivelò infelice. _Beh, ti sbagli. Ti sbagli perché ci sono molti Lucas e molti Eliott in altri universi paralleli che stanno insieme adesso_, ma chi l’aveva detto? A chi apparteneva quella voce distante in un eco antico che in qualche tempo, in qualche luogo, una realtà diversa da quella attuale, gli aveva regalato un tesoro? Chi era Lucas? «Una parte di me di cui non ho più memoria».  
«Un déjà-vu?» l’interpellato lo squadrò da capo a piedi, dubbioso, ma stranamente catturato. «Non è un cliché anche questo?».  
Un déjà-vu? «Può essere» provava una grande frustrazione in proposito. «Ma è come mi sento, non so spiegarlo».  
L’interlocutore rimase in attesa, ad ascoltarlo in religioso silenzio esprimersi al meglio delle sue capacità. «Sei uno strano ragazzo» c’era l’ombra di una curva letizia sulle labbra ed Eliott non si impedì di rispondergli, ma non amava quando veniva usata quel tipo di espressione o similari nei suoi riguardi, gli riportava alla mente quanto il suo cervello fosse danneggiato. «Ma sarò strano anch’io».  
Eliott stentò a credere alle sue orecchie ed improvvisamente fu come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, un’epifania che lo investì come un treno in corsa. «Sono Eliott» l’irrefrenabilità di presentarsi fu imprevedibile.  
Lo sconosciuto quasi lo vivisezionò con gli occhi del mare e l’artista poteva avere il timore che tutto l’ossigeno gli fosse stato strappato via, premendo scompostamente sulla gabbia toracica. «Piacere, Eliott» la cadenza speziata, compiaciuta e deliziata con cui pronunciò il suo nome quasi gli fece collassare un polmone.  
Il ragazzo senza nome gli sorrise a tutta bocca, come se conservasse un segreto ed avesse visto qualcosa che a lui era precluso, e l’attimo dopo si alzò senza un accenno di qualche tipo. «È arrivato il mio autobus».  
Fu in quel momento che Eliott si rese conto di dove fossero e che cosa li accomunasse. Sentirsi svuotato non rendeva bene le condizioni in cui si trovava. «Sì, okay» poche sillabe paragonabili a coltellate.  
Lo sconosciuto salì sul mezzo dandogli le spalle e dalla posizione privilegiata in cui si trovava si voltò appena, in una sorta di meditazione titubante e compromettente, nella cristallizzazione del flusso temporale, soppesando e facendo i conti con i pro ed i contro. «Lucas».  
Le porte scorrevoli si chiusero nell’attimo in cui l’ultima lettera fu pronunciata, sottoforma di presentazione, trascinandosela via ed il bus partì senza possibilità di ripresa, mentre le pupille non perdevano il contatto visivo, venendo interrotto drasticamente dalla lontananza che aumentava.  
_Ci sono molti Lucas e molti Eliott in altri universi paralleli che stanno insieme adesso_.

Per tutta la vita Eliott aveva tentato di combattere le voci che gli affollavano ed avvelenavano il cervello mal riuscito, soprattutto dopo che il suo disturbo mentale si era manifestato in tutta la sua gloria nel pieno dell’adolescenza, ma forse, inaspettatamente, non tutte avevano intenti malvagi, finalizzati a spezzarlo ed a nuocergli. Erano un’assordante illusione di un’aspettativa di felicità se corrispondevano a quella specifica tonalità vocale di cui si era appena riempito le orecchie.  
_C’è la speranza e tanto basta_, ma quella aveva il suono della propria di voce, distorta ed instabile, quasi febbricitante, quella da cui avrebbe dovuto guardarsi maggiormente, con molta più cura ed attenzione; poteva iniziare ad ascoltarla e fidarsi di lei senza rimanere scottato ed annientato?

### Hidden Track

«Credi nell’esistenza degli universi paralleli?» gli aveva domandato un giorno, dal nulla, in mezzo ad una conversazione che trattava di tutt’altro argomento, mentre lo guardava in totale armonia con se stesso. Aveva imparato con il trascorrere del tempo a cogliere i piccoli dettagli che lo caratterizzavano, a bearsi di ogni gesto che rendeva il riccio ciò che era, al modo in cui non riuscisse a tenere le mani vuote e ferme; era completamente negato. Si muovevano a solleticare l’aria, a percuoterla, seguendo una melodia costantemente in mutazione, il ritmo che gli scorreva nelle vene e che non si accorgeva di trasmettere; non c’era nulla in lui che non si muovesse seguendo uno spartito immaginario in ogni minuto della sua giornata, ma non ricordava la suonata ad un pianoforte, la delicata esecuzione delle dita che scivolavano con eleganza sui tasti bianchi e neri, era qualcosa di più energico, di affine all’istinto primordiale, della perfetta entrata in scena nel momento in cui si aveva bisogno di maggiore evidenza ed agitazione, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la precisione chirurgica delle percussioni piuttosto che del sentimentalismo delle corde. Tutto quello che capitava sotto la sua presa diventava automaticamente uno strumento da utilizzare per fendere le particelle d’ossigeno. Lucas era divenuto assonanza di musica, oltre a tutto il resto. Avrebbe dovuto approfondire? Quante sorprese aveva ancora in serbo per lui?  
«Sì, ci credo» Lucas non aveva tentennato, non era nemmeno particolarmente disorientato dallo stravolgimento del tema, da come Eliott bazzicasse da una parte all’altra senza perdersi. «E tu?».  
L’artista era rimasto per una quantità di tempo eccessiva a fissarlo, con una scintilla di incredulità e turbinio di piacevole sorpresa. Si sciolse in un sorriso pieno di calore solo per lui. «Ho imparato a farlo».  
Le incredibili perle del più profondo degli oceani lo guardarono con un misto di scetticismo ed avviata concentrazione, quelle che gli scandagliavano l’anima e sapevano leggerlo in silenzio. Lucas non chiedeva mai, non indagava, gli lasciava tutto lo spazio di cui necessitava ed anche di più, perfino con le uscite fuori da ogni canone rimaneva al suo fianco senza dubitare della sua bizzarra personalità, non provando mai a giudicarlo in qualsiasi modo; restava in sospeso, prestando orecchio e disponibilità, come se attendesse il momento giusto in cui Eliott sarebbe stato favorevole a renderlo totalmente al corrente di ogni pensiero che gli metteva in moto gli ingranaggi che erano stipati nel cervello iperattivo.  
Eliott poteva soltanto ricompensarlo e ringraziarlo ovunque fossero con una pioggia di baci che non veniva mai rifiutata.

Baciarlo era la cosa più naturale che riuscisse a fare, come se in qualche modo non conoscesse altro ed il suo corpo fosse stato addestrato per quell’unico scopo; la sua intera esistenza si basava su quello. Era disturbante pensarla così, credere che tutto il suo essere fosse nato unicamente per amare Lucas? Che l’intero universo si fosse prodigato per dargli l’opportunità di averlo con sé e donargli finalmente ciò di cui era meritevole. A quello, si univa la persistente sensazione di essere rimasto in attesa per migliaia di anni, in stasi, prima che gli fosse permesso di congiungersi a lui.  
Esisteva una voragine scura nella sua mente difettosa, quasi ad un certo punto le sue conoscenze fossero state cancellate o mancasse l’anello congiuntivo per dare un senso al concatenarsi degli eventi a cui aveva assistito e che cercava di non far riaccadere. Non erano ricordi suoi, non li aveva mai vissuti, erano frammenti di una vita che non gli apparteneva, che gli arrivavano attraverso interferenze uditive sconnesse, simile all’audio di una televisione rotta, e mai in ordine cronologico, ma li aveva interpretati come un monito a cui prestare attenzione. In qualche modo sapeva che in quella realtà alternativa qualcosa di terribile e nefasto era accaduto.  
Bastava una variabile, una singola variabile che facesse la differenza, gli universi paralleli differenziavano anche soltanto per un esclusivo dettaglio cambiato o percepito in modo differente, da lì nasceva una storia affine.  
A mano a mano che la sua relazione con Lucas andava avanti, tra intoppi di ogni genere, sentiva l’affievolirsi progressivo di quelle voci che gli sussurravano nei timpani e che lo mettevano in allerta, quasi stesse passando incolume e correttamente i vari livelli che costituivano il loro rapporto, finché qualsiasi evento tragico fosse capitato in una realtà diversa da quella in cui vivevano non si ripetesse. Erano delle briciole di pane che Eliott stava seguendo senza rendersene minimamente conto, eppure continuava a dubitare dell’effettiva efficacia, di come potessero concretamente salvarsi nello stato di difetto in cui si trovava.  
«Cosa sono quegli occhi tristi e pensierosi?» domandò Lucas tra uno schiocco e l’altro, il manifestarsi dell’attenzione che gli dedicava perfino quando Eliott non ne era cosciente.  
L’artista si ritrovò a specchiarsi nelle iridi dello zaffiro, le labbra gonfie e scarlatte a causa delle morse che continuavano a scambiarsi, con la pelle diafana arrossata dal perpetuo toccarsi; sarebbe mai riuscito a smettere di guardarlo? «Non ho pensieri tristi quando sono con te».  
«Ma hai dei pensieri» sottolineo il riccio con accuratezza, la capacità evidente di smascherarlo.  
Eliott lo fissò dall’alto della sua posizione, interamente disteso su di lui sul letto del sedicenne, nell’appartamento che condivideva con i suoi coinquilini bislacchi che l’orsetto lavatore adorava, probabilmente perché le persone fuori dall’ordinario erano le sue predilette – non era il solo in quel mondo avverso ad avere problemi, Lucas doveva proteggersi dalla disfunzionalità della sua famiglia. «Ho una cosa da dirti, ma non so come farlo. Non so come potresti prenderla».  
Il padrone di casa rimase in attesa, in religioso silenzio, semplicemente a scrutarlo, ma era evidente il turbinio di pensieri che gli imbrigliava la mente. «Ci hai ripensato?».  
Per poco Eliott non sputò un polmone. «Ripensato? Certo che no. Come potrei?».  
Ma lo sguardo adombrato di Lucas non variò. «Sei così volubile».  
Lo era, sì, in modi in cui Lucas non poteva ancora comprendere. In passato ed in tempi attuali erano state molte le parole con cui l’avevano additato, privo di cura verso la sua persona; _volubile_ era sicuramente la più gentile, lontano da _pazzo, fuori di testa e malato_. Anche Lucas aveva usato una particolare composizione di lettere che faceva parte di quell’insieme che Eliott detestava, nella sua totale inconsapevolezza, nell’ignoranza dovuta a delle conoscenze che non gli aveva fornito, ma anche in quei casi non era mai per offenderlo, per denigrarlo o schernirlo, era più che altro un _pazzo d’amore_, ubriaco totalmente dal sentimento degli amanti; era un dato di fatto nella loro felicità da immutabile e perpetua luna di miele. «Mai con quello che provo per te» nella sua esistenza aveva imparato a camminare nelle tenebre, seguendo le pulsazioni imprevedibili e parte della coscienza, ma un giorno era arrivata una coordinata, uno scintillio fatato, era fiorita e sbocciata nel nulla, in mezzo al nero d’inchiostro e gli aveva suggerito una via che Eliott non aveva dubitato di seguire. La seguiva ancora.  
Il fiato gli si incastrò in gola ed anche se l’artista non era qualcuno che teneva certe rivelazioni per sé, soprattutto quando ruotavano intorno a lui, Lucas non riusciva ad esserne immune, ad abituarsi, finiva costantemente per esserne travolto senza possibilità di salvezza. «Di cosa hai paura?».  
Il diciottenne aveva innumerevoli paure, la maggior parte guidate dall’incapacità di far perdurare le cose belle nella propria vita, che portavano tutte indistintamente una data di scadenza incisa con il fuoco. Distruggerle era il suo vero ed unico talento. «Di perderti».  
«Perché dovresti perdermi?» chiese di riflesso, inevitabile, cercando di carpirgli la risposta che si ostinava a tenere per sé.  
_Perché è già accaduto_, con conseguenze terrificanti, incontrovertibili, le peggiori che potessero toccare la vita di qualcuno. Non riusciva mai a scacciare gli incubi che le ritraevano. «Perché riduco in cenere tutto quello che tocco».  
«Eliott» le mani di Lucas andarono a circondargli il volto, accarezzandogli istintivamente le gote e costringendolo a puntare le gemme del cielo nelle sue, a dargli la dovuta attenzione. «Sono qui, Eliott. Esattamente qui, ti ascolto e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti da solo».  
Ad un primo impatto gli occhi sgranarono, persero del tutto il contatto con la realtà, ma il tocco di Lucas, le dita che si facevano sentire in ogni modo inimmaginabile, il calore corporeo che gli invadeva i tessuti e le pupille nere e serie che non distoglievano lo sguardo dalle proprie, avevano il potere di riportarlo alla luce. «Lucas significa luce» rivelò in una contemplazione illuminata più a se stesso che al suo interlocutore, sorridendogli in modo birichino, rincuorato in tutte le forme possibili, abbandonando la fronte contro la sua, disfacendo il legame istaurato dal padrone di casa ed abbracciandolo con ogni fibra di sé con sconclusionatezza, nella capacità che la posizione scomoda ed impacciata gli permetteva.  
Lucas non fiatò e non articolò un singolo vocabolo, non chiese nemmeno che cosa intendesse, si limitò a concedergli tutto il tempo di cui necessitava.  
Le labbra cantarono le sue, il setto nasale vezzeggiò quello del compagno e ad Eliott poteva andare perfettamente così se quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta concessogli di amarlo, di assaporarlo ed imprimerlo nella mente disturbata che si ritrovava. Anche se Lucas si prometteva a lui, anche se la luce era l’unica sorgente in grado di creare i colori, evitando una terra latente di oscurità e monotonia, spargendo la diversità e la bellezza globale che ogni cellula poteva offrire, non c’era certezza di non assistere al suo svanimento. «Sono bipolare» dichiarò al suo riccio, al mondo intero, a chiunque potesse prestare orecchio, anche se l’unico di cui gli interessava era il ragazzo che soggiornava sotto di lui, in una colonna portante.  
Vide lo scintillio dei suoi occhi blu spegnersi, un dirupo che inghiottì le pupille e la consapevolezza attraversarlo tutto in un istante. Fu l’attimo in cui prese coscienza di chi avesse realmente davanti, a chi avesse consegnato il suo cuore.  
I tasselli si compattarono in una volta sola, le stranezze, le domande senza risposta, le particolarità dell’atteggiamento di Eliott, l’imprevedibilità e l’essere scostante, l’estrosità e l’instabilità, che si concretizzavano in un ballo con un ritmo diverso da tutti quelli a cui aveva assistito, in un sincro improduttivo, come se sbagliasse l’entrata della battuta musicale successiva, ma seguisse uno spartito e una chiave di lettura che Lucas non era in grado né di sentire né di leggere. «Va bene» spesso Eliott non era rintracciabile, di tanto in tanto l’aveva visto apparire dal nulla dopo un silenzio stampa ininterrotto, uditivo e visivo, ma non se n’era preoccupato perché non sapeva nemmeno in che fase fossero ed a che gioco stessero giocando. Successivamente era stato sopraffatto dall’ansia, dall’indefinito, dalla ricerca di certezza e dal volere semplicemente la sua presenza che per una ragione a lui ignota gli era preclusa. Appuntamenti promessi e saltati, occasioni depennate a sua insaputa, pugnalate reciproche che non si erano negati, ma Eliott tornava sempre per chiedere scusa, preoccupandosi esclusivamente della sua persona e cancellando chiunque fosse intorno a loro, puntando direttamente a lui e prostrandosi ai suoi piedi, tentando di riconquistarlo, con la voce roca ed assopita come se non l’usasse da tempo indefinito, gli occhi spenti e vitrei che si accendevano appena riuscivano ad inquadrarlo e la vitalità nel suo splendore totale che sbocciava con una sola nota. Eliott le tentava tutte per rimediare ai suoi errori, perfino quando veniva rifiutato, con una classe un po’ impacciata che lo confondeva.  
Eliott non riuscì proprio a capire cosa gli avesse detto, a coglierne il senso. «Va bene?».  
«Sì» confermò imperscrutabile Lucas, senza alcuna esitazione.  
«Lo sai cosa significa? Cosa comporta?» domandò con un’ottava d’isteria, l’angoscia e il terrore che bussavano alla porta.  
«Ne sono consapevole» articolò distintamente il sedicenne, le idee che si raccoglievano tutte in una volta. «Vuol dire che suderò un po’».  
«Come può andarti bene?» chiese in botta e risposta, l’incredulità che in qualche modo non l’abbandonava. Forse era arrabbiato più lui con se stesso per la propria condizione svantaggiosa che il ragazzo che continuava a guardarlo come aveva sempre fatto, con il sentimento autentico e puro che lo contraddistingueva anche da chilometri di distanza.  
«Non è che mi hai mai reso le cose semplici, Eliott» gli fece ben presente, a rivangare un passato non tanto prossimo, ma proprio lì, dietro l’angolo, ad alitargli ancora sul collo, in una minaccia continua. «Combattere per te è quello che faccio».  
Era vero, certo che lo era, la loro frequentazione non era stata tra le più idilliache, oltre all’innamoramento fulmineo, vi erano ragazze uscite dal nulla, giochi di pessimo gusto ed un corteggiamento senza fine, prese che venivano allentate e cuori spezzati. Non c’era stato il tempo di riprendere una boccata d’ossigeno, si erano soltanto rincorsi in una danza priva di precedenti. «Sarà un inferno, Lucas. Non è quello che voglio per te».  
«E cosa vorresti per me?» domandò in risonanza ed in modo diretto, senza che Eliott potesse ribattere. Nel suo persistente mutismo, improvvisamente fu abbagliato da una nuova verità. «È per questo che ti sei allontanato la prima volta?».  
Eliott scansò i suoi occhi come se fosse stato colpito da una frusta, sapeva bene a quale momento storico si riferisse. «Anche» _non ho bisogno di pazzi nella mia vita_, Lucas l’aveva esternato senza sapere, senza che vi fosse dell’autentica cattiveria dietro, completamente all'oscuro della reale natura del ragazzo per cui si era preso una sbandata – molto più di una sbandata –; era stato più che altro un _ti terrò fuori dai miei problemi, dagli affari della mia famiglia_, perché Lucas ne era pieno, stracolmo, a volte non riusciva nemmeno a respirare per quanto la sua vita ne fosse assediata, tra la disfunzione mentale da profeta ossessiva che era affiorata in sua madre, il consequenziale divorzio voluto dal padre incapace di reggere la situazione, l’allontanamento di riflesso di quest’ultimo che in qualche modo aveva abbandonato suo figlio a se stesso, non lasciandogli altra scelta che contare esclusivamente sulle proprie forze, e il dover trovare la maniera di essere una presenza di supporto per l’unico genitore che ancora si preoccupava per lui, anche se lo bersagliava con versetti biblici di ogni sorta e non aiutava affatto il suo difficile cammino accidentale, di comprensione di sé. A quello si affiancava l’incapacità di Lucas di accettare il suo reale orientamento sessuale, con un ragazzo incomprensibile e sfuggente che gli ronzava intorno in una corte spietata, facendogli andare fuori fase la bussola.  
Lucas, nella sua ingenuità di voler fare del bene, aveva colpito lì dove faceva più male, lì dove Eliott non poteva raggiungerlo. Eliott sapeva anche di non poter fargli un torto simile, di non poter condannare la sua vita appresso alla propria e di impegnarsi a rispettare il desiderio inconsapevolmente espresso. Tutto quello a cui Lucas ambiva era una vita normale, senza ulteriori avversità e traversie, imprevisti ed affanni di qualsiasi livello; nessun salto pindarico. Eliott rappresentava in ogni singolo aspetto tutto quello che non voleva.  
Si era allontanato, aveva preso le distanze, fatto del suo meglio per ricominciare in un altro modo, ritornando sui suoi passi, errando vistosamente e poi non aveva mantenuto fede alla promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso, ma soprattutto ad un Lucas estraniato dall’intera vicenda.  
Non aveva resistito nemmeno per la quantità temporale di un’intera settimana, sette giorni, aveva ceduto a cinque – e sapeva bene cos’è che influisse in minima parte – ed era tornato all’attacco con un Lucas che non voleva più saperne di lui; nemmeno allora si era arreso, perché Lucas era tutto quello che agognava, in barba alla rappresentazione estrema di egoismo ed ipocrisia. Ma chi è che avesse vinto tra i due contro la propria medesima persona, abbassando le armi, non gli era ancora chiaro. «Ho il cervello rotto».  
Era lodevole come l’artista si prodigasse per non demordere, nel continuare a sottolineare i difetti come se dovesse instillargli l’idea di correre ai riparti, peccato fosse per la motivazione sbagliata. «Mi piace il tuo cervello rotto» proferì il riccio in una dichiarazione che non ammetteva obbiezioni e che lasciasse intendere che non lo reputava minimamente _rotto_, accarezzandogli affettuosamente con i polpastrelli una guancia, sfiorandogli i capelli e lambendogli accuratamente la fronte, lì dov’era contenuta la sua materia grigia, gli ingranaggi che procedevano per leggi diverse al comune genere umano, depositandogli un bacio flebile sulla punta del naso, fino a scendere all’arco di Cupido ed aspirando la sua stessa aria. «Amo il tuo cervello rotto».  
L’orsetto lavatore tremò vistosamente, ammattito ed impossibilitato a credere al proprio apparato uditore, incitando Lucas a coglierlo alla sprovvista e sporgersi di un millimetro per azzerare la distanza, sigillando le loro bocche in un contratto imperscrutabile.  
Le iridi azzurre da cui trasparivano sfumature di giada erano tramortite, interamente incapaci di distogliere l’interesse da quelle dell’oceano e da tutto quello che rappresentava Lucas.  
«Hai paura che mi allontani da te e non riesci a sopportarlo, ma allo stesso tempo vuoi che lo faccia e viva al meglio delle mie possibilità, lasciandoti indietro» realizzò caldamente il padrone di casa in una splendida sintesi illuminante, raccogliendo tutti i dati che gli erano stati offerti.  
«Cosa non hai capito della definizione _bipolare_?» gli domandò in controbattuta, quel leggero rimprovero che lo esortava a prendere le distanze perché aveva ragione e non aveva ancora capito l’entità in cui si stava imbattendo; riuscire a prendere parola dopo quello che gli era stato dato in dono, fu un’azione titanica.  
«Questo non è essere bipolari» enunciò vibrante, la cadenza vocale che riecheggiava tra le pareti e le mani al completo che tornavano sul viso di Eliott, una per lato, a circondarlo in ogni parte, con l’impresa ardua di essere il solo da ascoltare. «Questo è essere umani».  
Se la vita era terminata, se il mondo era imploso su se stesso, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avere l’ardire di renderlo partecipe, perché era troppo, era troppo per una persona che era nata come un prodotto di scarto, mal riuscito. «Allora sono un pessimo umano».  
«Lo siamo tutti» gli venne incontro Lucas, quasi assecondandolo, incendiandolo con le gradazioni dei sette mari. «Arranchiamo, sbagliamo, diventiamo ciechi e sordi, ma cerchiamo di dare il meglio di noi, nei limiti su cui andiamo a sbattere prepotentemente».  
Eliott era una statua di sale tra le sue falangi, fragile, estremamente facile da rompere, come polvere di stelle; l’ossigeno che quasi faticava ad entrare dentro di lui, il sangue che defluiva lentamente e lo spazio temporale che si era improvvisamente congelato, cristallizzandosi. «Ehy, Eliott» sussurrò in un segreto, le labbra curvate che inevitabilmente sfioravano le sue, lambendogliele nello scandire le parole, perché non c’era nient’altro che dovesse udire, scavandoglielo nell’organismo. «Non mi perderai, mai. Combattere per te mi rende migliore» Lucas aveva affrontato la sua metamorfosi nell’attimo in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta l’artista. Aveva messo in discussione tutto quello che aveva sempre celato di se stesso, aveva negato, aveva amato ed aveva negato Eliott medesimo. Si era distrutto ed aveva distrutto, era stato giustiziere ed aveva aiutato il prossimo. Aveva perso ed aveva vinto nei più rosei dei pensieri a cui non aveva mai dato voce e si era reso conto che per Eliott avrebbe attraversato, superato ed abbattuto qualsiasi confine si frapponesse tra loro; sarebbe stato estenuante, ma non aveva intenzione di cedere, di arrendersi e permettere che qualcun altro se lo portasse via, glielo sottraesse.  
Eliott lo guardò con occhi nuovi, la realizzazione che l’attraversava come un fulmine, la rigenerazione dei neuroni stanchi e deturpati che venivano accettati interamente, con i pregi ed i difetti, privo di mezze misure, senza che gli permettesse di farlo demordere ed abbandonarlo. L’ultimo quesito che gli rimaneva da porsi era cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi il dono immenso che fremeva sotto il suo tocco e rappresentava il balsamo per la propria malattia.  
Tra l’intreccio delle falangi l’artista gli depositò le labbra sul monte di Venere, imprimendone le impronte, sciogliendo il legame di un arto e tenendolo per sé, a riempire la sua necessità di stringere costantemente qualcosa, allontanando il suo disagio ripetuto di non sapere mai dove mettere le mani e cosa farci, mentre le dita libere scivolavano tra i capelli incontrollabili del riccio, trattenendone le ciocche, accarezzando una tempia con il polpastrello del pollice e schioccandogli un bacio leggero come ali di farfalla sotto le ciglia inferiori. «Tu mi rendi migliore» non esisteva una certezza più autentica di quella, l’unico che con la sua esclusiva esistenza rendeva la vita di Eliott più gestibile, più godibile e mansueta. In un cammino sicuramente molto vasto e tortuoso, riusciva quasi a fargli accettare la parte di sé che disconosceva.  
Lucas sorrise di un amore inestimabile, quello con un valore troppo ampio ed incalcolabile, talmente accecante da distruggere le retine ed Eliott lo voleva tutto. «Allora siamo migliori insieme» soffiò infatuato Lucas nell’attimo esatto in cui l’artista gli catturò la bocca con la sua, intrappolandolo ed imbrigliandolo lì dove nessuno poteva sfiorarli, interrompendo il loro momento di idilliaca pace sofferta e faticosamente ottenuta.  
_Lucas significa luce_ e quella luce Eliott l’avrebbe tenuta esclusivamente per se stesso.

### Secret Track

«E se vivessimo in una realtà in cui non potremmo toccarci?» Eliott gettò l’ipotesi come se nulla fosse, in una tempesta in piena nella mente, mentre stringeva tra le mani il libro di letteratura senza leggerlo seriamente.  
Lucas si sentì chiamato in causa, acciambellato ai piedi del proprio letto con la lezione di biologia da imprimersi nella memoria. «Specifica il contesto, perché non potremmo toccarci?» permettere di dare sfogo ai pensieri di ogni natura dell’artista era ciò in cui si stava specializzando. Eliott ne aveva un disperato bisogno, come ne aveva di trascorrere un determinato lasso di tempo con lui, anche se non si scambiavano minimamente parola, posizionandosi ai poli opposti, rimanendo in un’ambiente senza suoni e limitandosi a studiare materie differenti – o quantomeno ci provavano.  
«C’è una maledizione» sopraggiunse il diciottenne, le dita che torturavano i bordi delle pagine. «Uno dei due potrebbe trasmetterla all’altro».  
Lucas l’osservò in silenzio, meditativo, quasi a scandagliargli le riflessioni che lo tormentavano. «Che tipo di contatto ci sarebbe vietato, pelle a pelle?»  
«Sì» confermò di sottecchi, l’insopportazione per quella visione terrificante.  
«Potremmo toccarci attraverso oggetti, vestiti?» domandò in coro alla sua ipotesi, il volume su cui abbandonava la presa e cadeva in un angolo dimenticato.  
Eliott lo guardò stralunato, l’attenzione che si riconcentrava interamente sul padrone di casa senza che capisse i suoi quesiti. «Immagino di sì».  
«Okay» convalidò il riccio, come se la questione si fosse conclusa ed avesse trovato la soluzione.  
Eliott non capì affatto cosa accadde, improvvisamente era stato privato della vista e del suo tomo dalle movenze fulminee di Lucas; a volte si muoveva talmente velocemente che le percezioni si annullavano.  
_Okay, cosa?_ avrebbe voluto chiedere, trarre delle spiegazioni, ma un velo di tessuto gli venne gettato addosso, delle braccia lo avvolsero parzialmente ed una massa robusta lo spodestò dalla posizione a gambe incrociate in cui si trovava, al centro del materasso, facendolo ricadere indietro ed aderire alla superficie orizzontale. «Posso toccarti».  
I timpani dell’orsetto lavatore furono perforati, completamente incapaci di dare una forma alla voce che gli aveva teso un agguato, il lenzuolo vorticava ancora nell’aria celando il sorriso a trentadue denti del suo assalitore che sapeva con certezza di aver vinto. Eliott era annichilito e sopraffatto, perché sì, Lucas poteva toccarlo. Non si era lasciato abbattere da un veto, al contrario si era prodigato per trovare una soluzione che lo arginasse.  
Stanziava sopra di lui, completamente disteso, il lenzuolo sfatto che si imponeva tra loro a separarli, a creare quella barriera invalicabile che non poteva essere abbattuta ed aggirata, il perfetto muro che li privava del tatto, ma che in un certo qual modo permetteva loro di conoscersi, di riconoscersi. Nel silenzio saturo e significativo che aleggiava nella camera da letto esistevano soltanto loro due a fissarsi, in attesa di qualche rivelazione, di un ulteriore passo in avanti, mentre le epidermidi si accarezzavano attraverso il cotone che preservava i loro odori. «Vale, giusto?».  
Eliott era troppo sconcertato e basito per riuscire a costruire un pensiero di senso compiuto, non era capace di mettere le parole in ordine. «Sì» ma di che cosa stavano parlando?  
Lucas gli dedicò ancora quella curva saputa sulle labbra e le mani scivolarono sulla stoffa, lentamente, accuratamente, districandosi tra le pieghe, distendendole ed avviandosi a cercare quelle dell’artista, che nel fruscio della stoffa si incatenarono insieme, senza unirsi davvero. «Non ci è permesso pelle contro pelle».  
«Sì» non era una domanda, non era tenuto a rispondere, ma il diciottenne non poteva trattenersi dal farlo comunque.  
«Labbra contro labbra?» chiese con un’allitterazione inconsueta, l’allusione giocosa e sporca che celava intenti su cui erano notevolmente navigati.  
Lucas era diventato un baro troppo eccelso. «Nemmeno».  
«Peccato» Lucas si arrese, le palpebre che si abbassavano, socchiudendosi ed il diletto che in qualche modo scemava.  
_Peccato_, c’era di più, c’era quella costanza di Lucas che con gli occhi, con i tratti del viso ammorbiditi e propensi verso di lui, in un’attesa imperterrita e lineare, chiedeva in una litania prolungata e ripetuta di essere baciato. Era una richiesta muta ma visibile che non smetteva mai di esternagli.  
Eliott difficoltosamente sapeva negargliela.  
Nella presa di dita e tessuto precario, Eliott lo incollò a sé, con il lenzuolo accuratamente tirato fino al naso che si frapponeva tra loro, il velo della trama fine del cucito che cozzava tra le loro bocche, permettendogli un bacio raffazzonato, frettoloso e poco preciso, mentre Lucas lo fissava sbalordito e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Non aveva minimamente il sapore giusto. «Cotone scadente».  
«Ah!» esclamò il padrone di casa oltraggiato, lo sguardo persistente e sottile, la piega sardonica sulle labbra e la mano a pugno chiuso che si abbatteva sulla spalla coperta dell’artista con un affronto ben calibrato, spostando in conseguenza lo strato di stoffa e scoprendo le labbra dell’artista. «Mi perdoni, sua altezza imperiale, le mie finanze sono limitate».  
«Ti perdono» nel dirlo Eliott scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, indotta dallo sguardo inceneritore del ragazzo che gli sostava sopra.  
Per quanto Lucas apprezzasse quel suono soave e liberatorio che con fatica quel giorno era nato, non si trattenne dallo sbuffargli contro, fintamente offeso ed Eliott avrebbe voluto baciarlo nuovamente, ma nel modo appropriato, senza barriere, senza che un oggetto estraneo gli impedisse di assaggiare la perfetta consistenza della bocca soffice del riccio, delle increspature irregolari delle labbra e le impronte uniche nel loro genere che si stampavano sulle proprie, cercandosi insaziabili. Il calore, la saliva, la composizione stessa che rendeva Lucas quello che era ed Eliott totalmente assuefatto. «Dovevi proprio?».  
«Demolire le tue lenzuola?» lo interrogò lo studente del terzo anno con un’ironia ad ampio spettro, il sorriso instancabile che non si spegneva, benché fosse conscio che si riferisse ad altro. «Te ne troverò di migliori».  
«Sei squattrinato quanto me, Eliott» non che avesse necessità di ricordarglielo, ma la sua imprevedibilità era fin troppo nota e c’erano determinate sorprese che preferiva non ricevere. Tipo quella di vederlo indebitarsi per qualsiasi fantasia eccessiva nella frenesia.  
«Vero» acconsentì il maggiore, l’immaginazione che navigava lontana. «Ma potrebbero servirci, trascorro più tempo qui che a casa mia».  
«È una proposta?» in passato glielo aveva chiesto chiaramente, anzi, l’aveva dato per scontato, come se non esistesse la possibilità che venissero separati, come se la certezza che sarebbero rimasti per il loro intero arco narrativo nella reciproca compagnia non potesse essere messa in discussione. Insieme, sposati, un unico involucro ed una sola anima. Ma era prima, prima che Eliott gli rivelasse la verità, prima che lo mettesse al corrente di quanto la sua mente fosse dislocata e non conforme alla normalità conosciuta, che lo mettesse davanti ai suoi problemi e lo incitasse a considerare bene la loro posizione, che lo invitasse a lasciarlo, anche se era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Quell’equilibrio precario di alti e bassi Lucas li aveva ben presenti e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era assisterli, senza mai tergiversare sui dubbi della loro relazione, della loro unione; combattere per Eliott costantemente e privo di riserve. «O solo uno stratagemma per dirmi che vuoi baciarmi di più?».  
«Entrambi» dichiarò senza esitazioni il diciottenne, le falangi che intensificavano la presa tra loro, dibattendosi contro la stoffa che non poteva essere scostata, ma compressa. Eliott non riusciva a sentirlo com’era corretto. «Quale sarebbe la tua risposta?».  
«Penso tu la conosca molto bene» aveva già acconsentito, aveva espresso il suo sì dimenticandosi totalmente della loro giovane età, del fatto che si conoscessero da un paio di mesi e stessero ufficialmente insieme da una singola settimana. Se l’amore rendeva ciechi, Lucas aveva smarrito completamente i bulbi oculari. E il senno.  
Eliott lo ammirò dalla posizione svantaggiosa in cui si trovava, le pupille che danzavano sui lineamenti morbidi e il quesito ad un interrogativo che non veniva esternato. «Anche se vivremo separati da teli ed involucri di ogni sorta per non trasmetterci la maledizione?».  
«Soprattutto» affermò vivido, potente, era arrivato troppo in là per lasciare che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, lo rallentasse, che potesse in qualche modo intaccarlo e fargli perdere lo slancio che faticosamente aveva acquisito, scontrandosi con la negatività distruttiva di Eliott.  
Le iridi acquamarina non distoglievano lo sguardo, chiuse in un raccoglimento di pensieri continuo, e Lucas poteva osservare come le dita libere fremessero per alzarsi ed azzerare il divario che c’era tra loro, come desiderassero toccarlo e riattivare il contatto, ma non l’avrebbero fatto, Eliott non era ancora stato liberato dal sortilegio a cui lui stesso si era condannato. «Che tipo di maledizione è?» gli domandò con cura, il tono caldo e pacato, il giudizio che non esisteva e la completa disposizione ad ascoltarlo, sistemandosi meglio sul torace, giocando con le pieghe del lenzuolo, un testimone che rendeva quella condizione reale.  
«Non lo so» elargì l’artista distante, la mente che lo teneva ancora separato da lui, in un luogo in cui non gli era permesso raggiungerlo. «Una che annulla tutti i sensi, che non fa provare più nulla, né la fame né la sete né ciò che un qualsiasi umano può sentire. È come essere morti senza esserlo davvero» Eliott odiava quella parola, non voleva mai che _morte_ fosse associata al ragazzo che a quanto pareva ricercava in ogni vita alternativa. La sua dipartita in qualche tempo, in qualche variante distante millenni, era ciò che aveva attivato le voci che per un lungo lasso temporale si erano immolate per metterlo in guardia; in un momento non ben precisato si erano spente. L’aveva perso una volta – chissà quante altre – ed era una delle poche cose che non voleva per lui, che si affannava per non far capitare mai. A dispetto di ciò nelle sue fasi di depressione nera e di perfetto pessimismo ed odio contro se stesso, riuscire a contenerla gli era impossibile. Anelarla gli era impossibile.  
«Se non provi niente, non dovresti desiderarlo» realizzò il riccio seguendo il fiume della sua immaginazione.  
Eliott negò vistosamente con il capo, smentendolo. «Soltanto perché non senti gli effetti del contatto, non vuol dire che non lo reclami».  
Lucas poteva davvero stupirsi della mente perfezionista di Eliott? «Quindi ne sentiremmo il bisogno, ma non potremmo appagarlo» _né la fame né la sete, essere morti senza esserlo davvero_, significava che la necessità di dissetarsi e riempirsi lo stomaco li avrebbe divorati vivi, che avrebbero costantemente sentito gli effetti collaterali del non soddisfarli, in un digiuno perenne. L’impotenza e la profonda sconfinata solitudine.  
«Sì» confermò inequivocabilmente lo studente del terzo anno. Eliott ne sentiva il bisogno anche in quel preciso momento, trovava insoddisfazione ed il basilare obbligo di annientare la distanza che incorreva tra loro, il fastidio che quel sottile strato di fili intrecciati gli impediva di rimediare.  
Il padrone di casa lo scrutò nel silenzio meditativo, studiando ogni suo tratto, i lineamenti del viso, gli zigomi pronunciati ed il colore del cielo nelle ore più calde incastonato nelle iridi fisse su di lui. «Potremmo stare insieme così».  
Nessun contatto, nessuna interazione fisica, ma soltanto strati di tessuti tra loro, a colmare il senso di vuoto. A simularlo nell’unico modo in cui gli era concesso. «Senza mai cedere?» Lucas aveva già accettato, messo la firma, ma si rendeva effettivamente conto di che cosa comportasse?  
«Se è per il bene dell’altro, non ci è concesso cedere» era quello il discorso, ciò che angustiava Eliott, il grande peso sulle spalle che la sua mente iperattiva creava per lui senza riserve, senza alcun riguardo per i profondi sentimenti che provava, facendogli impennare la vastità già considerevole delle emozioni. Lucas era ancora acerbo, ma dava tutto se stesso per corrergli in aiuto; non era vero che non potesse raggiungere Eliott ovunque fosse.  
Le labbra di Eliott si serrarono, i canini morsero quello inferiore ed era papabile come quella situazione gli fosse stretta ed intollerabile, per quanto fosse uno scenario immaginario, per lui era vero in quel momento; concreto, reale e soffocante.  
«A chi toccherebbe?» domandò in conseguenza Lucas, la serietà che si palesava e la motivazione di agire che diveniva vitale, perché non amava vedere Eliott in quello stato di continua sofferenza, tutto il suo essere si muoveva per salvarlo. «Chi sarebbe maledetto?».  
L’artista lo guardò senza capire, inarcando un sopracciglio e quasi non riconoscendolo. «Ci sarebbe distinzione?».  
«Forse» soppesò lo studente del secondo anno, le falangi che si stringevano maggiormente a quelle dell’altro attraverso le lenzuola. «Dipende con quale testa pensiamo».  
Eliott non sembrò per nulla convinto. «Io».  
_Certo, chi altri_. «Perché?» Lucas non ne era minimamente impressionato, non ne aveva dubitato fin dal primo attimo in cui Eliott aveva esternato quella fantasia, riempiendola di dettagli specifici. Ne era stato consapevole, ma di fronte allo scrollare delle sue spalle, un disinteresse quasi arreso che sembrava dire _una maledizione in più cosa vuoi che sia_, la morsa attanagliante al petto l’aveva avvertita interamente. «Non attribuirti sempre il ruolo del cattivo, non sei l’antagonista della storia».  
«No?» gli fece coro l’ospite senza alcun calore, lo sguardo che diveniva perforante e l’assolutezza della verità che si schierava dalla sua parte. «Chi potrebbe interpretarlo meglio? Ci sono nato».  
Da una certa prospettiva, con la convinzione che la sua bipolarità fosse un maleficio, designandosi automaticamente come il mostro spietato da sconfiggere dalle scaglie di rubino, la grande piaga con cui si scontrava il protagonista dalla scintillante armatura, buono e caritatevole – che Lucas non credeva affatto di essere, ma Eliott sì –, era difficile da ignorare, da non considerare come un fattore degno di nota che facesse la differenza. La prospettiva pessimistica abbracciava Eliott senza esclusione di colpi. «Non c’è niente che non vada in te, Eliott».  
Il respiro si bloccò all’altezza della trachea, i polmoni si riempirono e lo sterno pressò, improvvisamente tutto l’ossigeno contenuto nella stanza si dissipò. Se era una nuova tecnica per friggergli il cervello, stava riuscendo nel suo intento perfettamente. «Buffo, perché è l’esatto opposto».  
«Credi che sia un problema?» chiese il sedicenne con accurata intensità, le pupille meticolose che non si staccavano dalle sue.  
A volte Eliott desiderava che Lucas non lo guardasse in quel modo, come se nulla avesse potuto fargli cambiare idea qualunque cosa avesse combinato e non fosse inclino ad arrendersi. «Lo è, se ti trascino con me. Anche adesso, con le mie improbabili congetture».  
«Non posso dire che tu sia noioso» Lucas ridacchiò leggermente, una singola nota che si espanse alle pareti, una che dava nuovo lustro all’ambiente e spezzava la pesantezza tetra che era caduta su di loro, ma le labbra dell’artista, anche se avrebbero voluto, non si mossero in suo riflesso e Lucas era capace di comprenderlo. «A nessuno piace l’ordinarietà».  
Eliott non era minimamente d’accordo. «Tu desideravi una vita ordinaria».  
«Sì» confermò privo di esitazione, la verità che imperlava tra di loro, mentirgli non aveva alcun senso, era solo una brutta carta da giocare che Eliott interpretava in modo catastrofico. «Era quello che volevo, quello che cercavo. La mia vita familiare era già fuori dai binari canonici, la normalità non credo di averla conosciuta, non per molto tempo, e la stabilità senza problemi di alcuna sorta era ciò a cui ambivo, anche se rinnegavo me stesso, anche se combattevo contro il mio vero io e detestassi quella parte di me. Era legittimo trovare un terreno solido che non mi richiedesse troppe energie, troppo interesse ed una fatica inconsistente».  
«Non è quello che hai adesso» non gli si avvicinava nemmeno, erano due cariche negative che si respingevano categoricamente.  
«Ma è quello che voglio, adesso» Lucas non ci aveva neanche riflettuto a quel tempo, aveva rincorso soltanto ciò che sentiva appartenergli. Ciò a cui pensava di appartenere.  
«Perché?» esistevano delle motivazioni che Eliott non era in grado di elaborare. O accettare.  
«Ah, perché…» se esisteva qualcuno in grado di mettere alle strette qualcun altro privo di particolare impegno, quello era Eliott Demaury. «Perché sei arrivato tu».  
Eliott era consapevole di avere un certo ascendente su Lucas, sin dalla prima volta che le loro strade si erano intersecate, ma a volte era incapace di non farsi assalire dall’insicurezza. «Ed è un buon motivo per rinunciare al tuo piano perfetto?».  
«Piano perfetto?» gli fece eco un Lucas al limite dell’inorridito. «Era un piano tremendo» davvero, davvero terrificante. «Avrei continuato a nascondere me stesso senza alcuna ragione».  
Nel silenzio che si stanziò nella camera, Eliott continuava a non essere persuaso ed era nella sua fase da _lasciami perdere, cercati qualcun altro_. «Quando sei arrivato non ho capito più niente» era un agghiacciante cliché, ma tant’è che tutta la loro relazione era basata su quelli – glielo aveva fatto notare fin dall’inizio, tutta la loro prima interazione ci girava intorno. «Hai messo in discussione tutto quello in cui credevo, tutto quello che non volevo cercare, anche se era la mia vera strada. Ho messo in discussione la mia vita, mi sono mosso verso di te senza nemmeno rendermene conto, ho accettato me, ho accettato te e noi senza domandarmi dov’è che stessimo andando» le dita di una mano scivolarono sul polso e sull’avambraccio, risalendo verso la clavicola che percepiva sotto il lenzuolo, tambureggiando impercettibilmente, secondo una melodia sconclusionata, ma che per lui evidentemente aveva un senso. «Ho capito che per te sono disposto a rischiare, a fare tutto quello che è necessario per non essere separati e non sarà mai una scelta sbagliata».  
Eliott non permise che quelle parole attecchissero, si ramificassero dentro di lui prendendo il controllo, Eliott platealmente lo agguantò per il collo, trascinandolo verso di lui e congiungendo finalmente ed animatamente le due bocche, divorandogli senza grazia le labbra, incurante di aver appena infranto il veto che lui stesso aveva imposto, mandando a quel paese le lenzuola furbamente usate da Lucas ed entrando totalmente in contatto con la pelle nivea e bollente del riccio, quel calore corporeo e di completa aderenza che la massa di stoffa gli impediva di bearsi e tranne nutrimento. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con quello che si erano scambiati tra le lenzuola; stava tornando a vivere.  
Lucas soffocò uno sbuffo di risa nel bacio e l’artista ne approfittò per imbrigliargli la cavità orale. «Ha perso, vostra maestà».  
Le iridi acquamarina si specchiarono in quelle dell’oceano ed Eliott era sicuro di aver agito correttamente, ritornando a baciarlo. «Ho perso dal momento in cui ti ho incontrato a quella fermata» o forse anche prima. Forse l’esclusivo scopo di Eliott, di tutti gli Eliott, era perdere a favore di Lucas.  
Lucas arcuò le labbra verso l’alto, eccessivamente innamorato, ed Eliott le baciò nuovamente, assaporandole per bene, un centimetro alla volta, dedicandosi esclusivamente ad esse. «Mi hai appena maledetto?».  
Era un tono giocoso mischiato allo sconvolgimento del misfatto di cui si era macchiato l’artista ai danni del padrone di casa, l’ilarità genuina che permetteva all’ospite diciottenne di osservare il suo operato, la bocca dello studente del secondo anno che non tendeva mai verso un rosso cremisi preciso dopo le morse che si scambiavano, ma optavano per un violaceo, come se in qualche maniera tutto il blu che lo caratterizzava facesse la sua dimostrazione di esistenza anche lì. «Ops».  
La risata spontanea, autentica e riecheggiante, insieme all’inconfondibile firma di imbarazzo timido di Eliott rimbombò tra le mura e Lucas si permise di ascoltarla interamente, essendone stato sottratto per delle ore in quella giornata altalenante; ma Eliott era un’altalena vivente, che oscillava da un eccesso ad un altro, e quello era un giorno mediamente buono tra quelli disfunzionali. Lucas decretò che depositargli un nuovo bacio fosse un premio che entrambi meritassero. «Va bene, posso sopportare una maledizione per te. Anche qualcuna in più».  
Le falangi di Eliott si ancorarono ai capelli del padrone di casa e con accuratezza lo scostò da sopra di sé, conducendolo al suo fianco, perfettamente distesi di profilo. «Sì?».  
Un rinnovato schiocco vibrò ed i visi si incastrarono tra loro, beandosi della reciproca vicinanza. «Sì».  
Per Eliott generalmente risultava ostico prendere confidenza con il mondo circostante, ma si presentava maggiormente laborioso quando veniva abbagliato dalla luce di Lucas, da come fosse in grado di venirgli incontro in ogni singola evenienza senza arrancare. «A ruoli inversi, tu non avresti mai voluto trasmettermi la maledizione» gli fece notare il maggiore, percorrendogli il setto nasale con la punta del proprio.  
«No» confermò il riccio con sincerità, le dita che si stringevano intorno alla spalla dell’altro. «Avrei fatto più attenzione, ma tu avresti agito comunque di testa tua ed avresti scatenato la mia rabbia, ma non ti sarebbe importato».  
Era esattamente il modo in cui si sarebbe comportato. «Non proveresti a farmi cambiare idea?».  
«Se intendi ragionando con te, sì» eccolo lì, il campo minato in cui era difficoltoso inoltrarsi, l’errore dietro l’angolo che aspettava di coglierlo di soprassalto. L’agguato. «Ma non è quello che mi stai chiedendo».  
«E cosa ti starei chiedendo?» lo provocò con intenzione Eliott, il sorriso a metà sardonico e machiavellico, in profonda attesa di un responso.  
«Vuoi che mi imponga? Che tenti di manipolarti?» Eliott sembrò punto sul vivo, anche se non abbassò la guardia e non si alterò, ma Lucas sapeva che il fuoco stava divampando dentro di lui. «Non è nella mia natura, non ho motivo di farti sottostare ai miei desideri, alle mie intenzioni e condizioni. Se accadesse, scapperesti» anche quando non sarebbe stato intenzionale. Eliott aveva già vissuto quel tipo di situazione, aveva alle spalle un trascorso che vedeva una relazione tossica, stracolma di travisamenti e distorsione dei fatti; nelle condizioni in cui l’artista si trovava, con la bipolarità che spesso gli privava della facoltà di avere controllo su pensieri ed azioni, era estremamente facile manovrarlo, istillargli il seme del dubbio. Ma era un’arma a doppio taglio, esattamente come poteva essere agevolato, allo stesso tempo poteva rivoltarglisi contro. La dualità di Eliott colpiva in entrambi i sensi. «Sei libero di prendere le tue decisioni, Eliott» anche quelle che non erano nelle sue corde.  
Le dita affusolate dell’ospite scivolarono su uno zigomo di Lucas e le iridi azzurre tendenti al verde si specchiarono interamente su quelle blu cobalto. «Tutte le mie decisioni?».  
«Beh, se magari potessi ridurre le infrazioni, sarebbe gradito» gettò lì lo studente del secondo anno, la tonalità che puntava ad un divertimento lieto e nessuna condanna.  
Eliott si liberò direttamente sulla sua bocca in quel suono tipico rimbombante di vita, ma dall’inclinazione vacillante ed impacciata, baciandola in una successiva frazione di secondo, mentre l’echeggio era lontano dall’esaurirsi. «Non ti prometto nulla».  
Lucas rispose alla morsa con un incurvarsi verso il soffitto delle labbra, in un istintivo gesto che non poteva negargli e negarsi. «Molto caritatevole».  
Eliott gli regalò un ultimo e singolo colpo di risa, che gli sporcava ancora la bocca e che sarebbe rimasto lì ancora per un notevole lasso temporale, esattamente come accadeva quando la sua vera personalità dedita all’amore per la vita non veniva soppressa e bersagliata dai suoi sbalzi di personalità ed umore, perché era quello Eliott: l’arista che inchiostrava su tela l’essenza stessa dello splendore della linfa vitale. Era ossigeno. «Nel mio caso, non scateneresti la mia di rabbia perché avresti accettato la maledizione?».  
Distrarre Eliott era un’impresa titanica, ma anche essere capaci di seguire i suoi pensieri che non si distaccavano dall’argomento di apertura non era uno scherzo. «O sì» senza riserve, senza che Lucas si ponesse il problema delle conseguenze. «Ma non potrei mai lasciarti da solo ad affrontare le piaghe di questo mondo e di qualsiasi mondo senza di me. In realtà è solo la mia forma di egoismo».  
Eliott ispirò il suo respiro e gli parlò direttamente sulla bocca, senza alcuno spazio. «Egoismo nell’altruismo?».  
Lucas sorrise di sbieco interamente su di lui ed era tutto più accettabile. «Il genere umano è prettamente complicato».  
«Sì» affermò conoscitore l’artista, il pollice affusolato che gli accarezzava una tempia, le labbra che gli donavano un bacio rigenerante sulla fronte, sul naso e su una guancia. «Molto complicato».  
Nel silenzio che istaurava la stabilità, quel lungo frammento di tempo in cui gli animi abbassavano le asce e si donavano l’uno all’altro, il riccio si strinse a lui, aderendo totalmente ed Eliott l’accolse privo di reticenze – come se potesse averne –, accettandolo di buon grado. Era la quiete sacra e doverosa dopo l’arrivo della tempesta che si concedevano ogni singola volta.  
«Lucas» lo chiamò in un sussurrò melodioso, l’attenzione che veniva indirizzava interamente verso la sua persona ed il loro legame che procedeva in un crescendo. «Troverò il modo di spezzare la maledizione».  
Lucas brillò di luce propria e per Eliott non c’era nient’altro che contasse. «Spezziamola insieme» una sola entità non poteva essere scissa, nemmeno e soprattutto dai malefici.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto è nato semplicemente guardando la famosa scena dell’auto magistralmente schivata da Lucas ed automaticamente il pensiero è affiorato subito: in un universo alternativo Lucas è morto ed Eliott è morto con lui. Botta di vita portarmi via, insomma.  
Era un mezzo scherzo, ma più ci tornavo su e riguardavo, più volte, la terza stagione e riflettendo su ogni variante di Eliott, su quale fondo fosse in grado di toccare, l’idea difficilmente mi abbandonava.  
Nelle fan fiction – e anche altrove – creare delle Au è una costante, ma con lo spopolamento di ogni versione di Skam che più paesi trattano a modo proprio, si esce dal canonico? L’alternativa universale in Skam è diventato un filone canonico, quindi forse il margine di confine si è perso. Ma sto divagando, tutto questo per dire che questa è un au, di un’au, dentro un’au che contiene un’altra au – e altre?  
Fermarsi è stato abbastanza difficoltoso, più digitavo le parole, più ne prendevano vita altre, con più scenari e frasi che si scambiavano ed il bisogno di Eliott di sentire Lucas come unica ancora di salvezza ne richiedeva l’esigenza. Per sentire che fosse ancora vivo, integro.  
Ma eccola qui, con troppe _a_ ed eccessive _u_, innumerevoli altre idee che vogliono prendere vita, scritta nel pieno dell’estate e pubblicata sempre troppo tardi.  
Ringrazio la mia Beta (EarthquakeMG) che non riesce mai a salvarsi dai miei progetti.  
Ringrazio chiunque passerà di qui, chi le darà un’occasione e chi si soffermerà un po’ di più, chi lascerà qualche parola e chi si limiterà a leggerla.  
Alla prossima,  
Antys


End file.
